


Seeing the Elvenking

by Potttterhead



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potttterhead/pseuds/Potttterhead
Summary: Disclaimer: Thranduil is not mine, nor is Mirkwood, Gondor etc.Second disclaimer: Omorashi-warning after the first preliminary chapters. Most of my works have at least an omorashi element, so check them out.Please leave a comment, I take suggestions for scenarios etc.I have spend the entire day on this 6-chaptered fic, and would like some feedback - thanks :)Summary:A former shield maid of Gondor lives as a ranger and finds herself crossing Mirkwood and the Woodland Realm. She comes across the elves first with great hostility, but finds herself in King Thranduil's palace under threats. The king comes to like the uncharming mortal, and soon enough it leads woman to witness Thranduil's other sides - including him dealing with a more than full bladder.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

To outsiders this scene might have seemed incomprehensible and odd. But luckily we were spared from the looks of outsiders for the moment. I didn’t care much for prejudices, but even I had to admit that our surroundings certainly hadn’t seen our union fit. 

I scolded myself for a brief moment. For what union was I thinking about? There was no union whatsoever – yet I allowed myself to consider the prospect. I had taken a liking to him after having to endure his fowl moods and stern commands for some time now.

I was a skilled warrior and thus, even though I was a mortal woman, I had been accepted into the palace of the Woodland Realm after arriving in Mirkwood and proven my worth. I had been a ranger and an unusual one since I was female.

I was stronger than my narrow frame implied and the king had experienced my strength on his own body the day I was circled and attempted to be brought to the palace by a group of elves – the king himself among them. He had been the one to spot me as I lingered in the bushes trying to escape their notice. 

It hadn’t been one of my proudest moments, but I had put up a worthy fight and even managed to give the king an impressive blow to the side with my fist. I hadn’t taken him more than a second to pin me to the ground after that though, and after realising that I was no distressed elleth he had put a blade to my throat and bound me.

I was to be brought to his dungeon, and had made a tremendous fuss before we could reach the palace. I was thrown across a guard’s horse, but had managed to free myself of the elvish rope to the surprise of them.

I had managed to wrist myself off the horse and flee into the forest with elven shouts and commands following me. I hide in an alcove for most of that day and only dared to retreat at nightfall. 

My misfortune had caught up with me sometime during the early morning, when I stumbled across a single rider in the forest – or rather he stumbled upon me. I heard the almost inaudible trot before I saw the horseman, and when I did saw him I was surprised to see that it was no horse at all. 

It was a magnificent elk with antlers bigger than four men’s shields combined. The rider was dressed in a simple attire, but as he came nearer it was clear to me that the simple attire was more elaborate and formidable than first assumed.

I recognised the figure immediately as the Elvenking. He seemed alone in the early morning and the simple attire told me, that he wasn’t travelling, nor hunting – simply riding I presumed. I lingered in the shadows of the trunk of a grand tree pricing myself lucky that I had woken up from my sleep not too long before.

I just hoped that I would be granted enough luck to not be discovered. Last nights remain of a bonfire caught the elf’s attention. I closed my eyes in annoyance as the king dismounted the elk and came nearer to investigate the seemingly abandoned campsite. 

The king circled around the spot and it was clear to me that he knew that someone must be hiding nearby. “Who are you?” he bellowed sternly. “Come forward!”. I hesitated for a long moment and contemplated my next move. 

I assessed the king and noted that he didn’t seem heavily armed. He had a long blade down his side, but that seemed about it. He would need a second to draw it and arm himself, and I would only need a second to advance on him.


	2. Chapter 2

My silence seemed to unnerve him but I bolted forward bow strung with a lethal arrow before the king could sense the attack. “Move and die, elf!” I shouted at him and pointed the arrow at his head. His face remained calm and his indifference unnerved me more than I care to admit. 

“Leave me alone and I will spare your life” I continued and awaited his reaction. The king remained perfectly stoic and apparently saw no need to even draw his blade. He eyed me curiously. “What business does a young mortal girl have in my forest?” he asked my casually. 

“I am no girl, elf” I said annoyed with his demeaning comment. “I am a former shield maiden of Gondor and thus more lethal than you think”. The king didn’t seem too impressed and it heightened my annoyance. “I can show you if you don’t believe me” I said and fired the arrow in a warning shot.

The arrow embedded itself into the bark of the three just a few centimetres from the king’s nose. Still he didn’t seem frightened by my threat. I had already strung the next arrow when the king spoke. “As much as you amuse me, girl, you will see fit in restraining yourself from threatening me” he said in an uninterested tone. He gazed at my worn attire and at the small remains of my resent meal. 

The small bones came from a skinny rabbit that I had caught and the meat had not been enough to fill me. “Allow me to invite you to my palace. I will feed you properly as a price for telling me of your business in my kingdom”. I contemplated the invitation, but I shouldn’t have. 

The king advanced on me and even though I still had my arrow pointed at him, had his blade been drawn and shot threateningly at me before I could embed the arrow in his body. “Now, girl – now we are equals”. I lowered my bow and in return he lowered his blade.

“What makes you think that I would want a meal in your moist, stone palace?” I spat in disgust. I had no prior dislike for elves, but since yesterday a hatred had sprouted in me. Yesterdays incident was a blow to my pride, and I wouldn’t just forget how disrespectfully I had been bound. 

“You are starving, little girl – and if you really are the warrior you aspire to be, then you know that feeding is essential” he said and tilted his head at me. “You disgust me, and I. Am. No. Girl” I grit out angrily. 

“If you say so. What are your age, o-former shield maiden?” he almost seemed amused by my rejection. “That is no of your business” I returned. The king just nodded at me and turned around to leave me. 

I strung my bow again and pointed it at him once more. “Don’t even dare, girl” he said, but I had fired the bow before I had time for second thoughts. I hadn’t aimed to harm him, and the arrow merely sliced the air and cut some long silver hairs from his head.

He turned to me impatiently. “This was your final warning. I wont hesitate to harm you if you don’t obey me”. I watched him mount the elk while still having my bow pointed at him. “Come” he simply said and patted the saddle in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

“Would you care to join me on my daily ride in the woods?” I looked up and met king Thranduil’s eyes. His request was genuine and his eyes held no hostility. I hesitated for just too long and my suspicion must have seeped through my exterior. 

His lips tucked slightly upwards in amusement and he added “Don’t worry, maiden, you will be in no danger with me”. I couldn’t tell if it was the challenging glare or his alluring looks that made me accept his request, but I did and soon found myself walking towards the stables with the king.

His elk had been made ready by the stable boy, and to my annoyance no horse had been made ready for me. Thranduil seemed to sense my irritation “You will ride with me” he concluded, and I knew that he somehow had tricked me into this.

“I am glad to see that you haven’t brought your bow this time” he drawled on amused, “…does that mean that I can expect no threats from you this afternoon?”. He was incorrigible, but I felt myself appreciating his humour. 

“Will we see to that” I thought out loud knowing that I still carried a small blade hidden in my coat. Thranduil wore a simple attire like the morning when he had brought me to the palace. His sword was fastened to his side and an intricate coat was fastened around his form. 

I arranged myself in the large saddle and was soon joined by Thranduil. We sat close but comfortably, it was personal but not intimate and I found myself enjoying the close proximity. I had grown fond of his company and enjoyed his stiff demeaning manners because I knew that he possessed humour and immense stubbornness underneath the façade. 

I had a feeling that the king enjoyed the small disputes with me as well. I wasn’t afraid to contradict him, and I was even less afraid to give him a piece of my mind – which I did regularly. He had sought my company first to have honest opinions about matters he seeked other's opinions of – but increasingly often he just sought my company. 

I was reluctant and cautious first, but had begun to take sadistic pleasure in testing Thranduil’s patience. It was not easy to coax a reaction out of him, but I could tell that he wasn’t used to being contradicted or pestered – especially not a young, beautiful, mortal warrior. 

It pleased me endlessly to notice the annoyed flare of nostrils when I made an especially vulgar comment, and today was no exception. “Is this the only way you are able to feel the heat of a female body?” I pried. I felt his sigh of annoyance on my neck and could help but smile in satisfaction.   
“This is only possible because no one – myself included – never could think this close proximity anything else than practical”. He commented simply, but I recognised the slight amusement in his voice. “That pleases me, I presume that the feeling your crotch against one’s backside would repulse any elleth beyond measure”. Thranduil huffed angrily at my vulgarity and I enjoyed the desired reaction. 

“I now understand how mortal like yourself can remain a maiden even with such appealing exteriors…” I awaited the following with amused anticipation, “… since I can imagine no man who would dream of taking on such a vulgar mouth”. I cocked my head but couldn’t see his face behind me.

“I can inform you, fair king, that I am no maiden, but that It’s true that no man can command my will”. I argued rationally, “… and thus most of the noblemen and warriors that I have interacted with are simply too scared to bring me home to meet their mothers”. I could feel an inaudible snort on my neck.

“But I am pleased that you consider me pretty” I settled. Thranduil shifted in the saddle in a way that made us sit even closer, and his voice all but whispered directly into my ear, “Don’t flatter yourself, my statement was merely an objective observation”. 

We rode in silence for a while. It could have been for an hour and it could have been more – we both enjoyed the wind and splendour of the woods. We halted at a stream and Thranduil informed me that it sourced from a well up the hills. The water was clear and fresh and we dismounted the elk to drink. 

I drank happily from the cold stream and slurped the water with great enthusiasm. Thranduil filled a flask beside me and observed me with both disgust and amusement. “You truly are the least charming creature I know”.


	4. Chapter 4

I wiped my chin with the back of my hand and rose to give him a sneering glare. It wasn’t as powerful as I normally managed because the amused glint in Thranduil’s eyes proved to be my undoing. 

“I don’t have to be charming, I can manage perfectly well and make other people do exactly as I want without alluring them with my charm”. This time Thranduil did snort. “I hardly think so” he concluded curtly. 

We sat for a while and drank the fresh water. It was dinner time and we filled our empty stomachs with the water. We spoke about Gondor, about Mirkwood and about other impersonal matters when Thranduil rose to his feet with an unrecognisable grimace. “I think it’s time we head back to the palace… I might be needed”. I saw through the feeble attempt at an excuse. 

We trotted forward on the elk for half an hour or so. I shouldn’t have drunk all that water on an empty stomach. With nothing to soak up all the liquid it went straight to my bladder. Thranduil had shifted behind me a couple of times and since it was he who had insisted that we returned to the palace, I guessed that his bladder had filled up just as rapidly. 

“I have to pee” I declared plainly. I was not one for embarrassment and I felt no shame in declaring my need. Everyone had to go, so why take shame in the matter when everyone would have to go after consuming more than a litre of cold spring water.

An inaudible sigh brushed my neck, “I do too” Thranduil said quietly. My need grew rapidly and if I interpreted Thranduil’s composure correctly, so did his. He was pressed tightly against me and I could feel his brisk heartbeat on my back.

“Stop” I told him simply. He sighed exasperated behind me. “What is it now. I would like to return to the palace soon enough”. I dismounted the elk to relieve myself. “I need to pee as I already informed you”. I went behind some bushes and did my business. Thranduil was still on the elk I could tell.

I rearranged my clothes and went back to him. “Didn’t you need to relieve yourself as well?” I asked him questioning. A grimace grazed his features briefly, but not long enough for me to decipher it. 

“I will wait until we reach the palace. I don’t like to relief myself in the woods like a simple animal”. I shrugged and mounted the elk again. I noted the low groan that escaped him when I arranged myself in the saddle and jostled him by doing so. “As you wish” I said and felt him press against me once more. 

We weren’t exactly near the palace and I estimated that there was around an hour until we would arrive. “I will probably have to pee again before we will be back” I mused. “We really shouldn’t have drunk so much”. Thranduil didn’t answer me, but the not to subtle shift behind me was an affirmative to my allegation. 

We rode in silence for some time. The return was never as exciting because everything had been seen already. The silence bore me and I was slowly becoming restless. I was hungry, tired and my bladder was slowly filling up again. The seams of my clothes dug uncomfortably into it and I tried to arrange myself to be more comfortable.

“Do sit still” Thranduil ordered from behind me as I twisted around in the saddle. He continued, “my bladder can’t take much more straining and you are pressing on it”. I settled down in the saddle and huffed annoyed. “If you have to go so badly, then go behind a tree like I did”. Again Thranduil didn’t enrich me with an answer, but I could tell that he was truly longing to be back at the palace just now.

My own bladder was nagging me as well now. It wasn’t because I had to go especially bad, but I simply couldn’t remain seated the way I was. The horn of the saddle pushed into my lower abdomen and I had to scoot back in the seat rise be free of it. 

Thranduil moaned loudly and cried out when I did, and he pushed me forward again violently. I winched as he pressed me back into the horn and I tried pressing back at him to get some space. He took a shaky breath and his voice sounded remarkably strained when he protested “Will you stop this! I am sitting on the cantle. You are going to push me off”.


	5. Chapter 5

I whined annoyed. “I am pressed against the horn and I have to pee!”. Thranduil thundered at me before I even had time to await his answer. “You have to pee? Logically I must have to go twice as badly as you and you say that you are uncomfortable?”.

I grumbled exasperated but accepted his not so gentle notch to push me forward yet again. “You choose to wait!” I then bellowed at him, but it didn’t seem to touch him. I turned to face him, but his eyes didn’t meet mine. His expression was utterly concentrated and his jaw clenched, but no emotion could otherwise the read in his expression. 

He held a hand on my back to prevent me from scooping backwards. “I do hope that you are planning on holding it all the way if you won’t go in the woods” I said, “I would be very displeased to have you pee yourself when we sit like this! My clothes won’t stay dry if you can’t manage to”. I awaited the desired annoyed reaction, but it never came. 

Thranduil sighed wearily. “I am hard pressed enough without you pressing on my bladder and without your cheek in my ears, so do be quiet, girl”. We were back to girl apparently. I didn’t have the heart to correct him just now though. 

I wondered if his anger truly was directed at me, or if he really was as close to disgracing himself as I feared. He didn’t let the extent of his desperation show apart from the regular shifting and occasional groan so I could only interpret the urgency from his words. 

He remained calm and quiet for many long moments and we came nearer to the palace. We could see the stables, and I could hear that Thranduil tried to surpress a moan at the sight. I thought to myself that he actually might make it after all, but barely had I thought it through when he cried out as in pain and the hand that wasn’t on my back flew to grasp at his crotch. 

His breathing was ragged and shallow and every muscle in his body was clearly clenching to help retain his overwrought bladder. I felt somewhat sorry for him even though I still believed that the predicament was self-inflicted. 

“I think you would do well to relieve yourself now…” I tried to put on my most compelling voice to talk sense to the king. “… We are almost there, but you are going to piss yourself in front of the stable boy if you manage to make it there”. 

He was a sensible person and thankfully my words seemed to have his sense prevail his immediate pride. “Yes. I must” he agreed and the elk stopped without any verbal command. I dismounted first to give him some space and I couldn’t help but watch him as the hand that had been on my back flew to assist his other hand on his crotch. 

His face was still schooled into an impassive expression, but I knew him well enough to tell the signs of his immense distress. His brows were furrowed in concentration and his lips were pressed together resulting in a painful grimace. He scowled at me and I knew that I had been caught staring. 

I averted my eyes, but couldn’t help reverting them back to him as he made a strange sound. I was a sound caught between a moan and a cry and I mentally recorded it for later use. I wasn’t going to comment it now when the situation in no way was humorous. 

Instead I extended my hand to him for support. He didn’t take it straightaway but I let it hang in the air for him to grasp when he was ready. He appeared to be bracing himself and drew in a few deep breaths.


	6. Chapter 6

He took my hand and swung from the elk. He landed gracefully on his feet, but hunched over within the same second releasing my hand to grasp himself again. I genuinely thought that he had lost control just then, but apparently he hadn’t. 

He looked up and took a few hurried and unsteady steps away from me. He didn’t make it behind a tree, but stilled completely when what looked like a painful cramp hit him. His entire frame shook for a second and he didn’t move until a throaty groan escaped him and he hastily pulled himself free from his breeches. 

I still couldn’t avert my eyes when a strong stream jetted out of him before he had time to angle himself and aim to the ground. He swayed sideways but was luckily caught by a tree trunk. His moan of relief was trembling and unsure, as if he couldn’t really believe that he was allowed to let go. 

The first minute of his pee was equally uncertain and the strong spurts stopped and started with small intervals before his body was confident enough with the permission to relax completely. The only sound in the forest appeared to be the sound of his stream of pee hitting dry leaves and dirt and Thranduil’s shaking breath. 

His stream tapered off after another minute, but Thranduil didn’t move for a couple of seconds. “By the Valar…” he mumbled and rearranged his clothing before turning around to face me. There was no hint of embarrassment or shame from his side, but I could still sense that he had to shake something off before he spoke.

“Didn’t you have to relief yourself again?” he asked me, and I smirked at him. “No. I don’t think I want to do it out here in the woods like a mere animal”. Something glinted in his eyes at my words, but I wasn’t entirely sure if it was amusement or anger. I didn’t receive any reaction otherwise and had to please myself with what I got. 

We mounted the elk again and rode on. Thranduil held the reins and the trot changed to gallop until we reached the stables. I had a feeling that he did it to jostle my bladder, now that his was light and empty. 

We dismounted the elk and the stable boy took the reins, gave the elk water and began to brush him. Thranduil was still a bit sullen about the whole incident and I thought to myself that I knew exactly how to lift his spirits. 

I replicated his strange moan-cry and with such volume that even the stable boy flinched and turned to us. I grinned at Thranduil and it was clear to me that he knew, that the sound was a mock of the sound he had done in pure desperation. 

His bemused face twisted into one of barely restrained anger, but his lips tucked upwards the second after. He could see the humour in it after all. He cocked his head at me and his eyes twinkled in amusement, “Are you going to piss yourself in front of the stable boy?” he asked mockingly. I snorted contented and we left a bewildered stable boy behind. 

I couldn’t help myself after we were out of earshot, “You must admit, that it would have been quite embarrassing having to ask the stable boy to clean your pee off the saddle whilst standing in soaked breeches yourself, right?”. Thranduil snorted and smirked, “I would just have told him, that it was you who failed to contain your bladder. Both of us would be wet either way”.


End file.
